Intertwined Lives
by harryhermionerw
Summary: The changing lives of Rose and Scorpius, and how they intertwine and connect with each other's lives, to shape their lives together.


**Soo... I started out writing this for Kore's Fic Exchange, but instead, this is what came out. I'm not entirely sure how well it worked, but I like it. :) I hope you do too, of course. Please let me know what you think.  
**

**And many, many, many thanks to Riley(_Missah J_) for betaing this for me, you're _amazing_. :)**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did. Then I could see Draco Malfoy _all _the time. :D**

They were eleven, but they were old enough to know that they_ should _hate each other. He was a Malfoy, she was a Weasley. He was a Slytherin, and she, a Gryffindor. Even just a few weeks in, they both knew that they were the smartest in their year, with only a few tenths of a point separating them at any given moment.

They insulted each other at every opportunity, whether it be about looks, or grades, or their families. They were quite vicious when the sparks flew between them, and they would remain angry for hours after any one of their fights. Their friends, mutual or otherwise, would avoid them as much as possible, in order to not get their head bitten off.

Sometimes, though, late at night, they would sit in the darkness of their dorm rooms, and wonder why they felt this anger and heat towards each other…

They were twelve, and they were no closer to understanding this heat that plagued them.

They constantly tried to outdo the other – when one shone in a particular subject, the other shone in a different one.

Even Quidditch took on a new meaning between them.

He, who took after his father in so many ways, followed in his footsteps and became the Seeker for the Slytherin team.

She, who took after her mother in so many ways, determined to not be outdone, and became the Seeker for the Gryffindor team.

Each match between them was a battle of skill, wit, and many, many verbal fights. People filled the stands to overflowing for Gryffindor and Slytherin matches, simply to see the two of them go at each other.

In the late hours of the night, they would sometimes lie awake, wondering why they argued so often and so heatedly…

They were thirteen, and still didn't understand why they felt so strongly about each other.

They each took the same extra classes after much debate and fighting over who was going to take what and who would be better at them.

She took the Muggle Studies because she knew it would annoy him if he took it; he took it to have another class to be better at it than her, even if he had to work.

He took Care of Magical Creatures to get up close and personal with dangerous creatures; she took it to prove to him she could handle anything he could.

They chose Ancient Runes and Arithmancy to appease their parents, and to feed their ever-growing hunger for more knowledge than the other.

They fought daily now, and even the teachers steered clear of them when they fought, preferring to let them solve it between the two of them, rather than get involved.

Still, sometimes late at night, they would lay awake, wondering why they hated each other so…

They were fourteen, and the heat they felt towards each other changed a little bit, became more complicated.

They were older, and they were changing. Puberty was hitting everyone hard.

She noticed things about him – his eyes were a fascinating shade of gray, and his hair, so much like his father's, still never seemed to quite be perfect. He was built perfectly, from all the Quidditch playing and training.

Still, if she caught herself staring at him, she would smirk and turn away.

He saw subtle changes in her as well – she no longer looked like a child, she looked more mature, and her eyes were ever-changing, and always interesting to watch. Her walk captivated his attention, with the sway of her body.

Still, if he caught himself staring, he too, would smirk and turn away.

As always, late at night, they would wonder about the strange pull they felt for each other…

They were fifteen, and the emotions that they had felt for each other changed more, complicating their thoughts even more.

She knew she _should _hate him – he was her bitter enemy since before she was born, but what had he done besides compete with her? They were fighting a battle that didn't even apply to them any more; it had been their parents' fight, why were they continuing it?

He knew he _should _despise her – she was his enemy in every form of the word, but as he contemplated that during one of his many late nights, he realized they didn't really have a reason to fight like they did, except their last names. Friendly competition at school was one thing; bitter hatred wore on the nerves and broke you down.

Without realizing it, they had softened slightly towards each other. The competition between them was still there – each wanted to be better than the other, of course – but no longer was there a bitter hatred between them. Still, sparks flew between them often, but it wasn't quite as vicious.

And as always, though not as often, they would lie awake wondering about this heat, and what had changed between them…

They were sixteen, and they were drawn to each other, time and time again.

People would find them in the library, heatedly whispering across a table about Potions, or Ancient Runes, or walking down the hallway arguing about the proper way to do a certain problem in Arithmancy. It was a strange sort of camaraderie, but it suited them.

Rumors were whispered in the common rooms or at mealtimes, about how the Weasley girl and Malfoy were no longer quite so bitter and angry at each other all the time – were they maybe dating?

Their friends wondered occasionally if something more was going on between, but they immediately dismissed that idea – this was _Rose _and_ Scorpius _they were talking about, how on earth could they be dating?

Still, people would wonder as they found the two of them, standing inside Honeydukes, or sharing a table at the Three Broomsticks, arguing, or debating.

And, occasionally, late at night, they would wonder why they no longer felt bitter hatred, but only this odd pull that compelled them to be together…

They were seventeen, in their final year, and their relationship had turned from bitter enemies, to more friendly enemies, to debating partners, to… whatever this was.

They were together often. They didn't always argue, either, in fact, they could and would find subjects they both agreed on or could talk about for hours with only a few minor debates.

They still fought, though, frequently. Quidditch, classes, essays, points, but it was no longer the vicious, bitter anger that it was when they were younger.

One could say they were softening towards each other, and they were. They were almost… friends.

The year progressed, and they slowly ended up in each other's company nearly all the time – classes, studying, weekends, the only time they were separated were meals, and evenings. After all, he was a Slytherin, and she, a Gryffindor, but no longer was this a huge distinction as it had been before, it was simply a fact that separated them during certain times during the day.

Only once did they stay up late wondering why they were so drawn to each other – it was natural now, as easy as breathing, no longer so troublesome…

They were eighteen, and freshly graduated, each going on down the same path.

No longer for competition, but neither could imagine life without the other there, to annoy, to debate, to argue, to simply be around.

Even their parents were resigned to them being together.

Their romantic relationship started slowly, as did their friendship. A quick kiss on the cheek for thanks. A longer kiss after a late night coffee date. A more intimate movie and dinner date. An afternoon in their flat, watching movies, but not paying attention to the screen. A dinner for two, which they left behind, and didn't eat until it was stone cold, because they were busy.

No one was surprised when they announced their engagement at twenty. Not even their parents put up more than a token resistance against it.

No longer did they stay up late wondering about their relationship. They were completely sure of the other one, their other half.

She, a Weasley, a Gryffindor, _Rose, _was his and his alone.

He, a Malfoy, a Slytherin, _Scorpius, _was hers and hers alone.

And neither one argued about that fact.

**A/N: Leave a review, please, let me know what you think. It's the first fic I've written with no speaking whatsoever. :D**


End file.
